Douglas Williams
Douglas Williams was a high-ranking Systems Alliance officer, commanding the garrison at Shanxi during the First Contact War. Having surrendered to the turians after the siege became too much to bear, he was shamed out of the military and died in obscurity working construction in the colonies. Biography Early Life and Military Service Born to a high-ranking military mother with the UNAS Air Force, young Douglas spent much of his time idolizing his mother and her service to the recently changed nation. His father, Alan, was killed mere weeks after his birth during the Skirmish at Malmstrom during the Second American Civil War. Growing into the military history of his family, Douglas participated in officer preparedness programs throughout both high school and college, earning his commission from the United North American States Military Academy at West Point, New York in 2125. In 2127 he married his high school sweetheart, Cecilia Williams. They had one child together in 2135, son Aaron Williams. Serving honorably within the United North American States Army throughout the next several decades, he earned his stripes and moved upwards in the ranks, notably leading soldiers through the campaigns in the Resolution of Tibet from 2130 - 2132 and the Indonesian Civil War from 2145 - 2149. With the advent of the Systems Alliance, a relatively youthful and high-ceiling Williams was volunteered for a position in the multinational space organization and accepted, citing his excitement to be a leader of one of the greatest multilateral undertakings in the history of humankind. Shanxi By 2157, Williams found himself in command of the garrison stationed on the colony world of Shanxi, the furthest outpost of humanity at the time. His forces were first to hear of the destruction of the expeditionary forces at Relay 314 from the SSV Marathon. On April 30th of that same year, the Hierarchy forces had broken through the defensive lines and found Shanxi, blockading the world and beginning orbital bombardment and swift raids. Cut off from reinforcements, Williams commanded a desperate guerrilla campaign from Shanxi's surface. However, the turians' brutal and efficient tactics made it impossible for the human forces to make any headway. Entire city blocks were destroyed by the turians just to exterminate small marine fire teams. Finally, Williams realized that the only way to save what was left of Shanxi's population was to surrender to the turians. Shortly thereafter, Shanxi was liberated by the Alliance Second Fleet, but before a full-scale war could break out, the Citadel Council intervened and brokered a truce between humanity and the turians. Ostracization and Death General Williams went down in history as the only human commander to surrender to an alien force, and he fell into disgrace. While no official charges were brought up against him, Williams was drummed out of the military, and he eventually ended up working construction out in the colonies. He died on October 25th, 2166 on the frontier world of Dobrovolski in a construction incident. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Systems Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Construction Workers